The One-shot Collection: RS edition
by little miss fanfiction lover
Summary: Just some one-shots featuring ALL the characters from Regular Show. I will be taking requests!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys...**

**This is my first story. :)**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

_THE FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE COMING SOON_


	2. Chapter 2

**hi guys, and welcome to the first one-shot of my one-shot collection.**

**Now let's** **begin!**

_The confession..._

**Note: this contains fluff beyond my control. Regardless I hope you enjoy.**

Rigby began to walk to the room he and Mordecai shared.

"Hey Mordecai...There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Rigby?"

He gulped. "I'm bi."

"Oh...Well that's not much of a shocker."

Rigby had a shocked look on his face.

"How did you know?"

"I got a knowing for these sort of things."

Mordecai smiled. Rigby just rolled his eyes.

"And Mordecai?"

"Yeah?"

"I've always sorta li-"

Mordecai kissed him on His furry cheek.

"I already sorta knew that too."

_FIN_

**Okay how was that. Tell me in reviews! :)**


	3. Author's note

**Author's note.**..

**Hey guys.**

**Okay let's get to the chase.**

**The next chapter of the one-shot collection will be posted late,**

**due to the fact that i have lost my inspiration.**

**THAT IS ALL.**


	4. Chapter 3: Rigby's Change prt 2

**I'm baaaaaack!**

**That's right viewers, after hitting a bad case of writer's block, and going through school I'm back and better than ever!**

**Isn't that crazy?**

**Any who, I decided to go through with the plan of doing RegularShowMemorabilia's request.**

**So let's get this party started!**

**Also!**

**This wasn't meant to bring in sexual stereotypes if it does.**

Rigby was mad.

Really mad.

Not only was his unrequited love- with someone else, he was doing it with someone else!

**Sorry, couldn't say the s word.**

**You gotta remember I am 14.**

Who was this unrequited love?

An easy answer: Mordecai.

Yep.

The boy he knew since he was a child.

Rigby developed this love when they started working at the park.

But the reason he was mad was because Margret came back, causing Mordecai and her to go PAST second base!

This upset him greatly.

"Oooh! Mordecai, do that again!" Margret would moan loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.

God, it was irritating!

Mordecai was supposed to love him!

But he wasn't supposed to worry-

"I've got a plan to end this..." He trailed.

Rigby was going to hell, literally!

Making a deal with Satan would be hard.

But he wasn't worrying.

"Ah, Rigby. What brings you here? Did you use the 'To hell Transporter'?" Satan asked.

**I know, It's stupid.**

**But I had no other ideas as to how he got there.**

"Yes. I am here to ask something of you." Rigby began to say.

"Consider it done my friend. I know all your thoughts enough to KNOW that you NEED Mordecai."

"How'd you-"

"I'm Satan. I know just as much as God." He answered.

"So about that asking of you..." Rigby trailed off.

"Yes, yes. Take a drink of this potion, and you'll become an over-night heart-throb." Satan said.

Rigby raised an eyebrow, which is something he almost never does.

"You sure?'' He asked.

"Positive."

0000000ooooooo0000000000000 (that means the time is changing)

"Rigby, what IS that!?" Mordecai asked.

"Anti-biotics. Now leave me alone!" Rigby answered.

"Okay, goodnight dude." Mordecai said.

"Don't DUDE me!" Rigby said as he began to drink the liquid.

'Tomorrow everything will change!' Rigby thought.

**So how was dat?**


	5. Chapter 5: Uhhhhh (No comment)

'Hmm. I don't feel any different.' Rigby thought to himself.

As he got out of bed, he saw that Mordecai was still asleep.

When he got to the mirror of his bathroom, he froze in place; As he saw his reflection.

**Ho boy, here goes.**

**The part we've been waiting for.**

What he saw was unbelievable.

HE WAS EXACTLY the same.

How stupid of him to actually BELIEVE that sneaky siren!

'Why can't I be what I WANT to be?' he thought sadly.

'I wish I was handsome!

So Mordecai could love me!

Not that red skank.'

Then something incredible happened.

Rigby's body had mutated into what looked like Don's body.

'NO not Don!

More handsome!'

Then his body turned into a brown... Jaybird?

**Yes.**

**He turned into a Rigby version of Mordecai.**

"Rigby?" Mordecai called with worry.

'Oh no!

Change back!'

Rigby changed back to his original form by the time Mordecai got in the bathroom.

"Hey man, whatcha doing?"

"Hey _Mordecai,_**" **He said his name like he was savoring a chocolate.

For some reason, Mordecai felt something inside him.

Pulling him towards Rigby.

It wasn't right.

"Rigby are you okay?"

Rigby batted his lashes, and then nodded.

One thing was on Mordecai's mind.

'I have to get out of here.'

Mordecai began to run to the door like a maniac.

**Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh cliff hanger.**

**Sorry about that, but it IS a Sunday.**

**Must make school a priority.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

**Merry Christmas, and happy New Year!**

**I fell asleep at 8:30, instead of counting down 'til New Years.**

**So... yeah!**

**I did this chapter for you guys.**

**Enjoy!**

As Mordecai ran, he felt something running after him.

'Rigby!'

He thought as he picked up speed.

Then Rigby tackled Mordecai.

Hard.

To the point where they were rolling.

"Mordecai!" Rigby huffed.

Mordecai looked Rigby in the eyes and said,

"WHAT IS UP WITH YOU!?"

Rigby smiled.

"Nothing Mordecai!" he said,

Then he added:

"Has anyone ever told you how cute you look today?.."

NOW he KNEW something was up.

Rigby never called him 'cute'.

And he had never been strong enough to tackle him.

"No. Riggs..."

He tried.

"Yes, Mordecai?" Rigby replied softly and sweetly.

"Are you sure you're OKAY?" he asked.

"Yes I am sure.

And guess what?

I can shape shift into what ever I want! Look!"

And sure enough, Rigby mutated into the brown jay he was ealier.

Mordecai gasped and began to back away.

"Wait! I can change back."

Then he changed back.

**I ran out of ideas.**

**Just be sure to read and review.**

**Special to RegularShowMemorabilia.**

**~little miss fanfiction lover**


End file.
